


Wrong Desire

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Tragedy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Will & Hannibal are Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal fells lonely and lost after the lost of his love. Only to find his love again, demanding answers.





	1. Bitter Taste of Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I have no idea if it's good but I really liked the idea.  
> As always it's not beta read so please forgive my mistakes.  
> I hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_**Chapter 1 The Bitter Taste of Emptiness** _

 

Since when did he felt this lonely, he asked himself in the silent of his room with a glass of wine in his hand.

Since when did he longed for the company of a certain person ?

Why did he still imagined him in the opposite seat, even thought it was so long ago since he had last gotten a glimpse of him.

He still could smell this divine scent of red roses, sea and sweet blood all around, despite his missing presence and his never entering this room or any other in this big, empty house.

He heard his innocent laughter when he was all alone like now, saw his dark curls, marvel like skin he wanted to mark but forbid himself, those deep blue eyes with a fire in them more mysterious than the deepest ocean and those ruby lips he dearly wanted to kiss and hang on every honey like word that was leaving them.

He could still remember everything so vividly he asked himself how long it had been since he had last seen, touched, talked or even got a glimpse of him.

He would have laid the world to his feet if it had been what he wanted, for a single smile he had slaughtered a thousand man and for kiss even burned the whole heaven down.

He had taken everything he was willing to give and if he had not wanted to give him anything at all he would have even taken this if it only meant he could stay by his side.

But his cruel angel just merciless left with his broken, crippled heart to his feet.

He knew he would still be caged in the memory of his angel, empty and broken but if he had only left a letter of him he could have memorized, read it while feeling the lines of each letter until it would turn to dust, a single thing of him he still could keep hug to his chest and find his scent on or even a single word he could still hear in his ears.

But he was so cruel that he had left him without anything, not a trace nor sign.

As he kept sitting their with his aching, empty heart in this far too silent and empty house he hardly could call a home, how he wished this fleeting illusion would be real and he wouldn't talk to a ghost in the opposite seat as burning tears ran down his face.

_Finally released from this pain..._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 The Light comes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter ;)  
> I hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_**Chapter 2 The Light comes Back** _

_**  
** _

He had actually no interest in this meeting, but what was he suppose to do when a peasant like Jack Crawford who was far too interested in his alter ego, called him to have a look at his precious boy who was suppose to be able to catch him.

He sincerely doubted the abilities of the boy, yet he was a little curious if the boy could really become dangerous for him even though he didn't even bothered to ask for his name nor anything else but if against his believe he might really be threat to him like dear Miss Miriam Lass.

Well, then he had to make him vanish just like her or leave parts of him like his heart in uncle Jack's kitchen or bed to hopefully crush him so he would finally give up.

He would surely not be caught or even killed by an unimportant nuisance when there was only one person who was allowed to kill him in every way he wanted, like an archangel descending to punish a cruel sinner for his sins.

But it was not the boy and definitely not Jack Crawford.

So he decided to have a look and get an insight of the investigations, even though he was sure they had less than nothing but how does it say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Without any expectations he made his way to Jack's office and took his seat.

As expected he was just the narrow-minded man he did take him for.

What he didn't expected was the boy who stormed into the office, even behind those unforgiving glasses and despite the time they were apart, he immediately recognized him.

For a moment his heart had just stopped and he couldn't move an inch as he just stared at his beloved angel who didn't even spared him one glance nor did seem to notice his presence.

_So terrible cruel as ever, he thought._

Resisting the urge to take him in his arms and never letting him go until both would become dust.

After the first moment of heat his beloved seemed to have calmed down finally sitting in the seat beside him, something he imagined only too often in the past years.

And after a deep taken breath he finally turned to him, finally staring with those deep eyes back at him as he got lost in them for a moment.

His angel's eyes were wide and he seemed not to be able to get a single word out as tried to figure out this strange situations.

As this pretty mouth of his finally opened, he was interrupted by the unpleasant voice of Jack Crawford whom he had long forgotten but wouldn't forgive his rudeness.

“ Will, this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter “ Jack introduced him, which was unnecessary and he clearly the stranger here.

“ Doctor Lecter, this is Will Graham “ he continued and for a moment Hannibal felt a little anger boil.

Suddenly Will spoke up extending his hand “ Nice to meet you Doctor Lecter. May I ask what your business might be here ? “ he asked polite, his eyes averting him.

He didn't let on how much it hurt him to be treated like a stranger when he was the closest to him, at least he used to be long ago.

Yet decided to play along.

“ The pleasure is on my side “ he began taking Will's hand.

The mere touch felt like his hand was on fire as he never wanted to let go of this hand again.

But Will fast let go of his hand something he never did back then.

Hurt he continued “ I'm actually here for you. “ he stated truthfully and was rewarded with a surprised and shocked expression that suited his angel quite good.

“ Is that so ? “ Will hesitantly asked.

“ Yes, he is going to work on your psychological profile and deciding if you're mentally stable enough to go back on the field. “ Jack interrupted again.

Will scoffed “ You gotta be kidding me ? You really want Ha...Doctor Lecter to psychoanalyze me? “ he protested “ What about Alana ? “

Who was Alana ?, he thought hidden jealousy showing off.

“ You know that you and Dr. Bloom are too close for her to be objective. “ Jack stated a little louder

\- _Close ? How close ?, he thought_

“ Seriously ? But he is far...” he cut himself off.

“ He is what ? “ Jack snapped

Will bit his lips “ Nothing, I just hate it when people poke around in my head. “ he lied, sounding defeated.

“ Well, I don't care! You belong to my team and you do as I say, do you understand ! “

Will lowered his gaze “ But...”

“ Do you understand ! “ he shrieked

How rude no one was allowed to speak to Will like this, in this moment it took everything of him not to kill Jack on spot

“ Yes, I understand “ Will said with clenched fists.

Jack's features softened “ Good, then I will clear the details with Doctor Lecter. “

This was when Will stormed out, like a hot headed child.

He couldn't keep himself from wanting to reach out to stop him nor from his gaze following his vanishing form and the clench in his heart.

But Jack snapped him back and god did he wanted to kill him right now.

“ Doctor Lecter ? “

He gritted his teeth, composing himself putting on his unreadable mask.

“ Forgive me my rudeness you wanted to clear the details ? “

Jack nodded, folding his hand before him.

“ I want you to make sure he can stay on the field and tell me about every little change that might make this impossible. “

He saw his beloved only as a mere doll, dancing to his wimps

He would kill him. Not only was he rude, he literally marked his beloved and insulted him.

He would definitely get Will back then release him from the eye sore Jack Crawford was but for now he had to put his mask on and listen to this crap to make sure only he could stay like this at Will's side and no one else

“ I understand “ he said clenching his fists

  
Hours got by, it was already dark outside until he had cleared everything with Jack and found out where Will now lived.

He drove there, mildly shocked about the isolated area since he knew Will preferred being away from other people but the appearance of the crappy house which not in the slightest suited him.

He could see a few dogs sitting on the porch and a little light in the house but was surprised about the open door and invited himself in.

With silent footsteps he made his way from where the light was shining and appeared to be the living room. On a couch with a glass of probably whiskey, a white shirt and a pair black sweatpants and without those disturbing glasses on sat his dear angel.

“ I've awaited you. I knew you would come “ his angel said, turning to him.

“ Really ? Since you left me so merciless and seemed to deny any connection to me or more seemed to never met me before, I thought you wouldn't be very fond of my company. “ he replied, for the first time showing his bitterness.

“ Yet you came “ the younger pointed out.

“ Well, I wanted to see with my own eyes what _Will Graham's_ life now makes so more fulfilling and attractive ? And what so terrible that he left me behind without even an explanation ! “ he hissed, all the anger coming out.

“ Tell me was it worth it ? Is all this worth it ? To ruin everything we had ! Better than everything I could give you? Better than to stay by my side ? “ he outraged, getting closer to Will.

“ You know...” Will began.

“ Is it Jack or this Alana ? “ he bit out.

Will shock his head “ No “

“ Then tell me !” he demanded

Will's gaze saddened then he sighed, set the glass down and walked to Hannibal, so unbearable close.

“ It is not better “ he replied, truthfully

He took his shoulders, their eyes locking.

“ Then why ? “

Will laughed bitterly “ What do you want to hear ? That I regret everything I did and everything is a shit show ? “ he hissed, but without slapping his hands away.

“ You wouldn't understand ! You never did and never will but I had to grow up and make a living for myself ! “

“ That's all ? Because of such a stupid thing...”

“ No, it was not stupid I needed to figure some things out and more importantly who I am ! “ Will override him

His grip tightened knowing Will was lying to him and this explanations where nothing but cheap excuses.

“ Then you did a great job Will _Graham !_ ”

And there was a flash of hurt in Will's eyes.

Will laughed again broken “ You're only angry because you don't have any of your family around you and you can't tell me what I have to do anymore! “ he bit out with tears in his eyes.

As he saw him like this his anger vanished and was replaced with a deep sadness.

How could he only think like this ? Couldn't he see it was his desire and love for him which forced him to be drawn to him.

“ Isn't it like this brother ? “

He let his hands wander to Will's cheeks, gently cupped them and wiped those pearl like tears with his thumps away, a sad smile on his lips as Will's eyes widened and his tender body began to shiver.

“ I'm sorry “ he softly whispered as he leaned closer inhaling his breath. His eyes wondering to his biting lips he dearly wanted to kiss.

So vulnerable and cute as Will was now he just wanted to take him to bed kiss every inch of his body and worship him as he messed him up, so he would only make sounds of pleasure with his heaven like voice, would only look at him, forget everything and everyone else beside him, as they would become one and he would understand how much he was adored and loved by him.

He would take those cruel words back and only speak of love and desire.

His dear fallen angel with ripped out wings so he couldn't fly away again to his Lucifer who would taint him as they fell together into the deepest depths of hell.

But instead he said “ I'm sorry, I asked too much of you today. It must have been for you as much of a surprise as for me. I overreacted. You don't have to tell me your reasons now since we will from now on spend more time together through work. You can tell me when you're ready. “ his voice soft and soothing as he felt Will relaxing under his touch even leaning in.

He kissed his forehead and Will closed his eyes savoring in this moment.

“ I take my leave now. I see you tomorrow. Sleep well dear and try not to have so much nightmares “ he told him, while Will stayed motionless.

It was hard to part again but he let go of his dear brother feeling his warmth in his hand knowing it was real and with a last glance looked back at his angel who still didn't move before turning away and closing the door leaning with his back against it for a moment catching his breath as tears of joy, sadness and fear flowed down his cheeks and the chilly air grazed him hopefully cooling the burning heat inside him down.

From the one falling to his knees crying behind the door with his hands clenching on it he didn't knew or he hadn't left after he composed himself.

His anxiousness growing by every step he was away from Will till he nearly chocked when he was in his empty house as he wished to see Will in his bedroom, hugging him and begging him to hold and make love to him. But he was greeted with nothing except for the warmth still on his hands and his scent on his clothes as he even didn't dared to wash it off.

He laid in his far too big, cold and empty bed staring at the ceiling reaching out.

“ My beloved angel, I bring you back to me. You're mine forever “ he swore before drifting off into a sweet dream that soon would become real....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> I hope you liked it. I actually waited till the end till Will addresses Hannibal as his brother and leaved it unknown why Will left despite that he stated that Hannibal wouldn't understand and it will take a little till everything is revealed. Also Will didn't said much more in the end as there was not so much he could have said to him anymore without completely breaking down. In the next chapter they will work together and we see more of Hannibal's possessiveness also a few flashbacks.  
> Comments are always appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos :)  
> See you soon in the next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ;)  
> Please comment and tell me what you think.  
> I'm sorry for it being short :(  
> The next chapter will follow shortly.  
> Thank you and see you in the next chapter ;)


End file.
